Bloom Is Missing
by HorseLuverForever
Summary: yes i had to reupload it because i messed up and found out new things, but here is the whole story also changed title to Bloom is Missing
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**[Bloom's POV]**

I was sitting on top of Alfea's tower watching the entire freshman coming in. Stella, Musa, and Flora had not arrived yet.

I was not surprised with Stella and Musa; Stella was probable still worrying about her clothes and make up, while Musa slept in and was late coming here.

Later this evening Red Fountain boy was suppose to come over for a dance. Which meant Sky would be here and the Specialists too.

I was sitting in my dorm room, Stella, Musa, Flora had arrived, I was putting on a dress it was beautiful; it had blue and pink layers on the bottom and blue top with sparkles on top.

Flora was helping with my hair, while Stella was doing my makeup.

They already were all ready; my hair was curled and put up in a high bun. Techna and Layla came in and we all walked down to the dance. The other girls went off with their boyfriends, I sighed as I did not see Sky anywhere so I walked over to Stella.

She and Brandon stopped dancing, Brandon gave me a questioning glance."Hey Stella I am going back up to the dorm, Sky is not here" Brandon just looked at me "Bloom he is coming his LevaBike broke down on the way here."

I looked extremely relived. Brandon gave me hug and muttered something but I did not hear it because I saw Sky walk up to us, I laughed because his hair was all frazzled. "Hey Sky",

He looked happily at me and kissed me and lifted me up and spinned me away.

He looked at me after he set me down "Hey Bloom…" Then the sky suddenly lit up followed by explosions, we all looked up and saw….


	2. Chapter 2

Well this is my first story of fanfiction EVER! So give me a break and I would love reviews and advice or ideas. Thank you for the reviews from Winxclubfan1999, Rocky25, Bloom2000, and WinxLuv101.

Chapter 2

[Bloom's POV]

We looked up and saw witches, Pegasus/centaur mix (sorry forget what is called)

"Sky take the new fairs in alfea" I yell as we start to transform into winx charmix

_It's the power of Charmix, your magical light  
The power of Charmix! And you will shine bright  
Spread your wings and fly, lighting up the sky  
It's easy if you try!_

_It's the power of Charmix, your magical light  
The power of Charmix will lead you through the night  
Spread your wings and fly, lighting up the sky  
It's easy if you try!_

_Charmix!_

_This is magical light! You can do anything  
Now you're a powered-up fairy, irresistible  
You will be the star  
Come fly with the Winx!_

_It's the power of Charmix, your magical light  
The power of Charmix! And you will shine bright  
Spread your wings and fly, lighting up the sky  
It's easy if you try!_

_It's the power of Charmix!_

"Stella, Musa, Layla take some fairies and handle the Pegasus/centaur mix guards, Me, Tecna, and Flora will take the rest and take down the witches"

I lead the charge with Flora and Tecna on my side with the other fairies behind we started launching attacks. Cackling started it was Icey, I flew after her.

We started battling over the forest. "Dragon Flame" I yelled as she sent ice spikes at me. "Dragon Burst" it hit right on the mark. Icey went down but as I turned away to go back to alfea I got hit and everything went black.

[Sky's POV]

As I finished helping the new fairies into alfea I saw Bloom chase after Icey. I figured I should follow her so me and Brandon ran into the forest. Brandon suddenly held his head in pain. "Are you ok buddy" I asked. He shook his head yes "just a headache" We ran but as we got there we saw Bloom knocked out and Icey dragging her into a portal. I ran to the portal but I was too late it was closed. I fell on my knees in shock, Brandon put his hand on my shoulder "we need to get back to alfea" all I did was shake my head yes. Brandon looked at me "I know how you feel Bloom is my twin sister"

How will Sky React? Will Bloom be ok

Thanks and review please


	3. Chapter 3

_Last time on Bloom is Missing_: Icy_ and Bloom battled and Bloom got knocked out by a sneak attack by Icy, Icy took her into a portal. Sky found out that Brandon and Bloom are twins. What happens now?_

**Bloom Is Missing Chapter 3**

[Sky POV]

What did I just here Brandon correctly? He and Bloom are twins.

I felt Brandon hand on my shoulder he just told me "I will explain when we get back to Alfea" I was confused "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't she tell me" Brandon looked at me "To protect me.."

We got on our bikes and after a short ride reached Alfea. There were small fires everywhere, one of the towers was completely gone and the fairies were all exhausted. Riven, Helia (ya I know he is not in second season but I never said which season though) and Timmy were helping rebuild with the other Red Fountain boys.

Brandon walked up to Faragonda "Sky knows" he whispered.

Faragonda motioned us both inside to her office. Faragonda looked out the window and started speaking "Sky, Bloom and Brandon are twins but to protect Brandon , we did not tell anybody because if they found out there were twins the witches would probably go after both Brandon and Bloom."

I looked confused at Faragonda "Then how did Brandon end up on Eraklyion."

"When the ancient witches attacked Sparks, Daphne opened two portals one to Eraklyion and one to Earth. Daphne thought Bloom would be better hidden on earth since she has power. Then Daphne sent Brandon to Eraklyion."

[Brandon POV]

"Sky whenever something happens to Bloom I feel it, we have this physic link. We can communicate mental"

Sky looks somewhat happy and says "So can you feel her, can you ask her where she is" " I will try Sky"

(Italics mean mental link)

"_Bloom are you there"_

"…_.. Groans"_

"_Bloom, are you ok"_

"_Brandon I have a major headache and ... I am chained, I feel so weak"_

"_Bloom do you know where you are"_

"_Sorry no, its pitch black but there is water so probably a cave somewhere"_

"_It is ok Bloom; Sky is worried to heck about you"_

"_Aww, he is so sweet; OWWW"_

"_Bloom what's wrong… BLOOM"_

"…_.."_

"I lost the connection. She is somewhere in a cave, chained and weak. She said you were sweet to worry about her Sky"

I notice Sky looking down

[Flora POV]

Me and the girls were listening in on the conversation. We were shocked and then Stella stumbled and fell down and Faragonda caught us listening. Why does Stella always ruin our sneaky plans.

Sky walked out of the room, I caught his eye and followed him

"What is it Sky" I ask as soon as we are on the roof


	4. Author Note

**Authors Note**

**I am sorry I think I will wait 2 weeks more until school is out so I have more time to think and write. Also I just had a loss in family so I have not been thinking about it lately**


End file.
